


Promises

by Saraku



Series: Sharp Knife of a Short Life [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Kinda, Talking To Dead People, i cant tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraku/pseuds/Saraku
Summary: The warmth on his head is gone (but it never really left). [Drabble]





	

 

The first time it happens, it was just a brush of wind tousling his hair, and he scrambles at it so his hat wouldn’t slip off.

He’s grinning, smile ever so wide as he gives a _shout_ to the heavens, one filled with tremendous joy and his crew erupts in cheers – he barely hears Sanji ranting about the feast and if they should invite anybody for this moment.

His hat slips off, and reflexively reaches at it to put it back –

He brushes at warmth instead, and the Pirate King’s face contorts into one of mild confusion. Shrugging, he ran off to his nakama, shouting various names of friends and asking the fishman about the Whitebeards and the navigator about Alabasta.

~~*~~*~~

The second time it happens, Luffy thought it was someone’s cloak brushing up against him. It runs through his hair with such familiarity, it might have been Brook’s.

He’s tipsy when Zoro and Sanji have a contest on the amount of alcohol they could consume, and Nami was robbing people blind with their bets when Robin drags their King towards a seat and _rest_.

He doesn’t want to, he wants to party and join his _nakama_ but something pulls at him – a bone weary exhaustion haunting his very core. He can’t help but mutter a word _(“Sabo…”)_ and the sensation slightly increases. Luffy feels cold, but before he can even react, something brushes at his hair an suddenly, the chill is gone, filled with familial warmth and the smell of joy – _childhood_.

The musician watched the captain carefully, his formal coat swishing with erratic movements, and Luffy tenses, grin and jumps as he let out a loud shout of “SABO!”

~~*~~*~~

The third time it happens Luffy can’t help but cry, the feeling of curiosity gone along with the warmth.

Sabo and Koala had left temporarily for a den-den mushi call, and a good portion of their visitors had either passed out or had gone back to their ships. He lets out a little laugh at the face, grin widening when he notices Nami using a visual den-den mushi to eternally preserve the moment. Chopper sends a wave to Luffy from Nami’s shoulder, then whispered in the navigator ear before they both rushed out, off to find their sniper and his father.

Luffy doesn’t mind – he wasn’t really alone. He snuggled up to his chair, inhaling the scent of adventure and grins at the nostalgia. Fingers running through his hair, he closes his eyes and chuckles.

Only to open them up at the feeling, and he tentatively reaches up to pat his head, and he feels nothing there; he looks up, and –

Grey eyes twinkle happily as Portgas D. Ace lets out a soft laugh, smile large and saying just _how proud he is_. Warmth rushes through the Pirate King suddenly, eyes large as he takes in the sight – the sight of someone he hadn’t seen in so, _so_ long. The other hand reaches up to tilt his iconic cowboy hat, shadowing his eyes but never losing their shine.

_(“My only regret was not being able to watch you fulfill your dream…”)_

“I don’t have any regrets, Luffy. Not anymore.”

A tear slipped out of the King’s eyes.

“Heh. Always the crybaby, huh? Good thing Sabo’s here,” Ace says, tone mocking but eyes telling a new story. The Whitebeard Pirate leans down to meet Luffy eye level, and a smile locks into place.

“Thank you, Luffy.”

_(“Thank you, Ace!”)_

He’s gone before Luffy could even say a word, and tears start falling but he can’t make them _stop_. A sob tears its way out of his throat and he can’t help but smile.

The warmth on his head is gone ( _but it never really left_ ).

**Author's Note:**

> Good grief, I posted this on April. Old fic.  
> The blame on this goes to sableu on tumblr.


End file.
